The Camelot Chronicles: The Stranger
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: After a young man is apprehended for sorcery, the beautiful and enigmatic Princess Jennifer arrives in Camelot, to ask for her brother's release
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _The Stranger

_Summary: _After a young man is apprehended for sorcery, the beautiful and enigmatic Princess Jennifer arrives in Camelot, to ask for the brother's release

_Warning: _I think we all know how Merlin ends

_Rating: _T

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of this

* * *

I'm taking a lot of liberties with this fic, and probably abusing my power as authoress, but this idea won't go away (I thought of it almost two years ago). Rewatching Merlin and reading Loaded March probably didn't help.

Liberty #1: Let's pretend that Jenny and Vivian look nothing alike whatsoever.  
Liberty #2: Let's pretend that Gallifrey is a domain in Ireland (which would be part of Albion). Since there seems to be a running joke of "is that in Ireland?" on the show.  
Liberty #3: I do hope that Arthur and Gwen wouldn't punish people just because they're sorcerers. Especially with what happened to Tom. Plus, Arthur may not be the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, but surely he remembered that Mordred was a Druid, and that Druids practise magic.  
Liberty #4: I don't know why, but I like the idea of Jenny staying in Morgana's old chambers. It is where the ward lived, after all.  
Liberty #5: I know it's doubtful that Jenny or Merlin would reveal so much about themselves, but just go with it, okay?  
Liberty #6: Let's pretend that in this world, regenerative energy can do more than simply heal. That it can become something more ...

Also, much as I love Merthur, Arwen (who I also love to death. Multishipping is great) is canon, and I like the idea of Jenny/Merlin (I mean, their son would be a Time Lord and a Dragon Lord. How cool is that?) So that's what it'll be.

*deep breath* okay, here we go, down the dark and twisting path of a series

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

It had been a strange day, to say the least – not that those were few and far between in Camelot. A morning ride in the forest had ended with the capture of a young man.

The king and queen – taking with them a handful of knights for their own protection; the battle for Camelot was still fresh in the minds of the people, their safety could not yet be guaranteed – had set out just after breakfast, intending on taking in some fresh air and doing a scout all in one. They had not travelled far when they came across a young man.

He was fantastically dressed, in the guise (if that was what it was) of a nobleman, without a sword, or any visible means of protection himself.

And he had appeared out of thin air.

Literally.

Evidently a sorcerer, he had been apprehended – something he hadn't resisted – and tied onto the back of Gwaine's horse. He had divulged little information, and was sent to the cells to await judgement.

That appeared to be the end of it.

Until a beautiful woman – younger still than the man they had arrested – approached the gates of Camelot, threw back the hood of her cape to reveal long blonde hair, and demanded to see Arthur Pendragon.

She was granted an audience with the king and queen, and a trusted court, without delay.

She curtseyed before them. "My lord. My lady. Ladies and gentlemen of the court. My name is Princess Jennifer of Gallifrey, and the man that sits in your dungeon is my brother, heir to the throne. I have come to ask his release."

"The man is a sorcerer," said Arthur. "According to our laws, the practise of sorcery is forbidden."

The princess nodded, accepting. "The use of light magic is permitted in my kingdom. Not all who use magic mean harm."

"Surely you could assume the throne yourself?" asked Guinevere.

The princess almost grimaced. "I have never been prepared to take my brother's throne from him. Nor would I wish to. I beg that you return my brother to me. That you return my kingdom their prince."

The queen nodded, something wavering in her expression – perhaps she was thinking of her own brother. "Your brother will be granted fair trial, I can assure you of that. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay in Camelot."

"Thank you, my lady. May I visit my brother?"

"Very well," said Arthur. "Merlin."

A young man, who had stood among the court, now stepped forward. "Yes, sire?"

"Take the princess to the dungeons, and then show her to Morgana's old chambers."

"Morgana's?"

"Yes, Merlin. Do you have a better suggestion?"

"No, my lord," he bowed his head slightly, and offered an arm to Jenny. "Princess."

She bobbed her own head, and smiled politely, accepting his arm. They walked in silence, Merlin dropping her arm to take a torch from a bracket on the wall.

_Do you have magic?_

She started, stopping dead at the sound of Merlin's voice. Yet he hadn't spoken. She relaxed, realising that he had spoken into her mind.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he said aloud. "It's just … a delicate subject in Camelot, as I'm sure you're aware by now. It usually runs in the family, and if your brother has it …"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She remembered the data files she'd read before leaving the TARDIS, and glance sideways at the man. "We came here to seek the counsel of the sorcerer … Emrys."

Merlin laughed softly. "You know me by my other name?"

Jenny shook her head. "I've heard whispers of your power, nothing more."

"I'm flattered," he said, bowing. She laughed.

"Well," he continued, "if you could hear my voice in your mind, then you do have magic. Why are you unsure?"

She was silent for a long while, gathering her thoughts. There was something different in the air, yes, but magic?

"I can heal," she said eventually, glancing at him while his gaze was trained ahead. He seemed genuine. Trustworthy. Interested only in finding others like him. "Myself and others. As can the rest of my species."

Jenny winced at the information she had given away, but Merlin positively beamed. "Species?"

"I wasn't supposed to say that," she groaned, contemplating pulling up her hood to hide her face. "You won't say anything?"

Merlin gave a wry smile. "I'm good at keeping secrets. And I trust you'll keep mine, too?"

She nodded.

"What are you?"

"A Time Lord," she replied. "One of the last. We lost our home, and found solace here instead."

"I'm a Dragon Lord," he told her. "The last Dragon Lord. So … you're not a princess?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "I can't let him be executed. It would be disastrous." She shuddered to think how Camelot would react to a regeneration. "But, as I am one of the few of my kind left, I believe I can claim the title of princess, don't you?"

"I wouldn't deny it of you," said Merlin with a smile. "Princess," he added.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome," said Merlin. He stopped, ensuring that they were alone before he rolled up his sleeve.

"I have a wound," he explained, removing the cloth dressing. "I was wondering if you could …?"

"Surely you could heal yourself?" she asked.

He grimaced. "Gaius – he's my guardian. He doesn't like me to use my magic for … trivial things."

"It can't be easy to hide," said Jenny, sympathising. She closed her eyes, summoning her energy to the surface. When she opened them, she blew softly. Orange-gold energy escaped with her breath, settling on the wound and leaving only smooth skin behind.

Merlin beamed once more, shaking his sleeve over the now-healed wound. "You're very powerful."

She looked away. "I hadn't even been aware of my magic."

"If you had, your brother wouldn't have been captured."

They spent the remained of the journey to the dungeons in silence. Merlin smiled at the shaggy-haired knight who stood guard. "Hey, Gwaine."

"That's 'Sir Gwaine' to you," he said, but there was no bite in his voice.

"Oh of course," said Merlin, smirking. "How remiss of me. Princess, allow me to introduce _Sir _Gwaine."

Jenny smiled. The two were obviously good friends. "Princess Jennifer. Lovely to meet you. You have imprisoned my brother. I wish for his release, but, since that's impossible at the moment, I will settle for visiting him."

Gwaine continued to smile, bowing to her. "Right this way, your highness."

"I like him," said Jenny.

Merlin grimaced. "Don't. He's insufferable."

"I heard that!"

She laughed until they reached the cell holding her father. He had at least thought to dress time appropriately before leaving the TARDIS – the tweed and bowtie would have attracted even more attention. He sat with his back to the wall, looking positively bored. When he saw Jenny, however, he brightened.

"Brother!" she exclaimed immediately, before he could say anything to the contrary – he looked far too young to be called her father – dropping to her knees outside the cell. She reached for his hands, searching for his mind and speaking into it, as Merlin had done to hers. _I've told them that you are a prince; heir to your kingdom._

"They're going to release you," she said aloud, clutching tightly to his hands. "I promise it."

"Thank you," he said, voice soft, finding space between the bars to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Princess," said Merlin politely, offering a hand to help her up. "You must be tired after your journey."

She nodded, allowing him to lead her from the dungeons, sparing a last look at her father, and a "thank you" to Gwaine.

"Arthur and Gwen are good people," Merlin assured her, as they walked. "But sorcery has not always been kind to them. I cannot guarantee that they will release your brother. What I can guarantee is that I will help him escape, if needs be."

Jenny shook her head. "I cannot ask that of you."

He merely smiled. "Which is why I'm offering."

"He can escape alone, if it comes to it," she said, sure that he had his sonic screwdriver somewhere on his person. He never went without it. "You cannot risk everything to help a stranger."

"I've done it before," was all Merlin said, before they reached the top of a stone staircase. "This is where I leave you. Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

He bowed, and left. Jenny shook her head, hoping she wouldn't awake to find the Doctor escaped and Merlin the one responsible. She opened the door to her chambers, and found a young woman there, lighting a candle. She hastily curtseyed.

"My name is Anna, my lady. I will be your maid."

"Pleased to meet you, Anna," said Jenny, with a smile. "I'm Jenny."

The girl smiled in return, some of the fear disappearing from her brown eyes. She had evidently never been a handmaiden before. "I've made up the bed and left a nightgown for you. I'll return in the morning to help you dress."

"Thank you, Anna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With another hasty curtsey, Anna left the room in a blur of dark blonde hair. Jenny smiled softly, taking the candle to the bedside. She changed into the simple cloth nightgown, braided back her hair, and climbed into bed.

She fell asleep before she had the chance to blow the candle out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jenny awoke, it was to sunlight streaming through the windows. Blinking, she propped herself up on an elbow as Anna, who had evidently just opened the curtains, came into view. She came into view, smiling with renewed confidence.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Anna," she smiled in return, sitting up and yawning. Anna had left a dark blue dress at the foot of her bed, and was bustling around; tidying the room, as far as Jenny was aware.

"The queen has invited you to breakfast with her," the maid informed, as Jenny climbed from the bed and sat at the dressing table.

"Should I be worried?" she asked, half a quip, half serious, meeting Anna's eyes in the mirror. The maid smiled, shaking her head resolutely. Relaxing slightly, Jenny picked up a brush and ran it through her hair.

"Not at all. The queen is a very kind person. She used to be a maid. To …" she glanced around the room almost worriedly. "To the Lady Morgana, as a matter of fact."

Jenny laid down her brush, turning to face Anna. That was the second time that the name 'Morgana' had been met with fear and suspicion. "Who is this woman?"

The maid sighed, sitting on the bed, careful to avoid the dress. "Morgana was the king's ward."

"Arthur's?" Jenny frowned.

She shook her head. "No, Uther's. She is Arthur's illegitimate sister, however. And a powerful sorceress. Uther took her in when her supposed father died. She turned against Uther and Arthur, and when she learned of her true parentage she sought Camelot's throne for herself. She had it too, for a short while."

"Where is she now?"

"No one knows," said Anna. "But we all fear the day she will return."

"And these were her chambers?" asked Jenny, looking around as though she could glean something from the room about the woman who had lived there.

"Yes, my lady. I had thought them locked up forever, but …"

"Why do you think Arthur sent me here?"

Anna tipped both shoulders in a type of shrug. "Perhaps he means to forget her. And what better way than replacing the memories of her with memories of guests, instead?"

Jenny nodded, sadness creeping into her heart. Even if Arthur hadn't known that Morgana was his sister, they must've lived as such. Such a betrayal would cut deeply. "I'll tread carefully, then."

"I think that would be wise, my lady." Anna stood, smiling weakly. "Do you need help to dress?"

"No. Thank you, Anna."

"Very well, my lady," she bobbed her head slightly, handing the dress to Jenny and setting to make the bed.

"Did you know Morgana?" asked Jenny, from behind the screen, as she reached behind her to fasten her gown.

"Yes. I used to be a kitchen maid, but I never served her directly. That was Gwen's job. She was always a sweet girl," she added. "I can't imagine how darkness crept into her heart."

"No one can ever know that for certain," said Jenny, emerging into the room. "Do I look presentable?"

Anna smiled. "You look beautiful, my lady."

She smiled, too, ducking her head slightly. "Thank you."

"Shall we go, then?"

Jenny nodded, following her maid from the room and downstairs to the dining hall. The two men standing guard at the door stood by to allow them in. Guinevere smiled at the sight of them, standing from her chair.

"Princess Jennifer for you, my lady," Anna curtseyed.

"Thank you Anna," the queen bowed her head. She turned to Jenny, taking her hand. "My lady."

"My queen," she replied. A smirk tugged on Guinevere's lips.

"You can call me Gwen."

"If you'll call me Jenny."

"Jenny it is," she smiled, leading her over to the table. "Now, come and eat with me. I get lonely when Arthur orders to train with his knights at the crack of dawn." She rolled her eyes, but there was fondness in her tone. She obviously loved her husband.

"I pity the knights," Jenny laughed, sitting down.

"You should hear Elyan's complaints." Guinevere took a strawberry from the platter on the table.

"Elyan?" she questioned.

The queen held up a hand as she chewed the strawberry. "My brother. He spent a long time away from home, going where he pleased, doing as he pleased. Now, he has to wake up at the crack of dawn and train." She smiled. "He's a good man. A good knight. I'm proud of him."

"Are your parents?"

Guinevere nodded. "I'm sure they would be, were they here."

"I apologise. That was insensitive of me."

"You weren't to know," Gwen assured her gently. "Our mother died when we were both young. Our father …" she shook her head, "quite some time ago now."

"My brother is all I have," said Jenny, honestly. She'd been lost, when she'd finally found her father. Travelling had not been all she'd hoped it would; especially not when she had been captured and tortured by people who wished to learn the secrets of her immortality. She took a piece of fruit. "Our parents … they're alive, but they were never there for us as children. We were brought up by servants."

"Royalty is not all they make it out to be," said Guinevere, with a gentle smile. "I think I preferred when I was a maid, not now that I _have _them."

"But you love Arthur?"

The queen's smile became instantly warmer, making her brown eyes shine. "Yes, I do. And I would want nothing else than to be by his side. But being queen is difficult. People are of the opinion that the daughter of a blacksmith does not deserve to sit on the throne."

"You've proved them wrong, I'm sure."

Guinevere squeezed her hand. "You're sweet. But, I'm afraid, one of the difficulties of being queen concerns you, today. Your brother's trial is set for this afternoon. If you want to be there, it can be arranged, but—"

Jenny shook her head determinedly. "No. I don't want to be there."

Gwen nodded. "I had thought as much. I'll arrange for Merlin to show you around the castle, if that's all right with you."

"That sounds lovely," Jenny replied. "Perhaps I won't get lost, then."

Gwen laughed. "It's a large castle, true. Merlin will be glad of a few hours away from Arthur."

"He's not the best master, then?"

Still laughing, she shook her head. After she had caught her breath, she added. "Not entirely, no."

* * *

"I've been ordered to take your mind off the fact that your brother might be being sentenced to death by showing you around the castle," was Merlin's greeting, from the open door.

"What a marvellous job you're doing so far," she remarked with an arched eyebrow, finishing her braid before standing to greet him.

Merlin grinned. "I figured that nothing would take your mind off it, so best to be blunt."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

They left the castle, Merlin deciding that it would be best to start in the lower town and then work their way up.

"I thought I might take you to see Killgharrah too. He's one of the last dragons. I thought he might be able to shed some light on your magic."

"I feel like there's a story here," Jenny frowned.

"He was my mentor of sorts, in my first years at Camelot. He provided me with help, in return for his freedom."

"His freedom?"

Merlin nodded, wincing at a memory. "Uther – Arthur's father – imprisoned him under the castle. When I released him, he attacked Camelot."

"Understandable, I suppose," said Jenny. Revenge against captors was something she could empathise with. "You stopped him, I'm assuming? With your power?"

Merlin nodded. "We've been comrades of a sort ever since."

"I should like to meet him, I think."

"Good," said Merlin, with a small smile. He pointed to a cottage. "That's where Gwen and Elyan - her brother; he's a knight of the round table – used to live. And over there is _The Rising Sun_, which is Gaius' favourite alibi for me when I've been off saving Arthur's life."

Jenny laughed. "You'll get your recognition one day, I'm sure."

"That day is taking it's time in arriving," he grumbled. Jenny patted his shoulder consolingly.

He showed her the lower town and led her into the cover of the forest before summoning Killgharrah, speaking in a tongue she didn't understand.

The dragon was huge. She glanced over her shoulder, sure that the trees were not tall or dense enough to hide the creature, and that Camelot would think itself under attack again. He had green, scaly skin, leathery wings and folded neatly into his sides, and a tail that swept the ground as he landed. He regarded Jenny with interested yellow eyes, before turning his gaze to Merlin.

"Why have you summoned me, young warlock?"

"I wanted you to meet Princess Jennifer."

Killgharrah smiled – at least, that was what Jenny thought he was doing with his face. "Princess. You will play a role in Camelot's future. It is nice to see you have arrived."

"There's a prophecy about her, too?"

"Many things have been prophesised, Merlin. Many concern you, and those who surround you. The princess is someone who surrounds you."

"Can you tell me about my magic?" asked Jenny, earning the dragon's peering stare once more.

"Your power stems from your anatomy, does it not?"

"Yes, it does."

"It does not come without its toll, as with every magic user," said Killgharrah, shifting a wing. "But, with enough practise, it will give you the power to exchange one of your lives for another's. Use it wisely."

"Thank you," she said.

"Arthur's reign has begun in earnest," said the dragon to Merlin. "Be proud of what you have helped him to accomplish."

With that, he turned away from them and flew off.

"Is he always this cryptic?" asked Jenny, as she and Merlin made back for Camelot.

He shot her a sympathetic look. "Unfortunately."

"But …" she hesitated, letting a villager pass them. "Does this mean that I have to stay here? In Camelot?"

"Not necessarily."

She looked at him. "How so?"

"You don't have to be in Camelot to play a role in her future. The impacts you make now, while you're here, could change things forever."

"An interesting view."

Merlin smiled almost sheepishly. "I've seen the future before, and in trying to prevent it, I caused it. Time isn't as straightforward as it seems."

Jenny forced back a laugh, but Merlin appeared to have noticed.

"Of course," he shook his head with a soft laugh. "I'm talking to a Time _Lord_. I'm sure you know all there is to know about it."

"Not exactly, but I understand what you're saying. My brother doesn't put it quite so eloquently."

Merlin raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded sagely, though she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "He's described it as – and I quote – 'a big ball of timey-wimey stuff'."

"He sounds very scholarly, your brother."

"Indeed."

They had reached the steps of the castle once more. Jenny paused, for the briefest moment, outside the door of the throne room. The guards stood as still and impassive as ever, and she could hear no sound from inside.

Merlin touched her arm gently, his blue eyes understanding. "C'mon."

She nodded, following him.

She wondered, as Merlin showed her around the castle, if anyone would be sent to fetch her when they knew what The Doctor's fate was to be. Anna, the most likely choice, was working in the kitchens. She greeted them excitedly, chatted with them, and even offered them a taste of what she was working on until the cook chased them from the kitchen.

She found her answer when Merlin took her to the physician's quarters, where he and Gaius lived. Interested, she picked up one of the jars on the table, and hastily replaced it when Gaius himself entered the room. He bowed his head. "Princess. An honour to meet you."

She curtseyed in return. "And the same to you. I've heard – well, not very much about you, but I haven't been here long."

Gaius smiled. "Merlin tells me you're a sorceress."

She turned to Merlin, who shrank away under her glare. "You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Gaius chuckled. "You have nothing to fear from me, my lady. Merlin's been here for … nigh on ten years, now, and I've always kept his secret. Yours will be no extra burden."

Seemingly taking courage from that, Merlin said. "I'm sure you'll tell your brother about me."

Jenny bit her lip. "All right, touché." She turned to Gaius. "If you're here, does that mean …?"

"The king and queen await you."

"Okay," she nodded, and repeated it twice more before she could steel herself. She made for the door, before turning back. "Thank you, Merlin."

And then she rushed off.

* * *

_Not that much of a cliffhanger, really._

_I like the Jenny/Gwen friendship. It's something I hope to develop in the future._

_It occurred to me, while I was writing the interaction between Killgharrah and Jenny, that she is similar to Aithusa, in a way. Killgharrah was the last dragon before Aithusa was hatched, and The Doctor was the last Time Lord (or so he believed, at least) until Jenny came along._

_As for Jenny knowing about 'timey-wimey stuff', I like to imagine that she came across the DVD that Sally left on the TARDIS, watched it, and went "what the hell, dad?"_


End file.
